


Opposites Attract

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: If Boyzarro and Robzarro were the opposites of himself and Robin, and were already in love, did that mean he and Damian couldn’t be?





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and should be sleeping. I regret nothing. Based, obviously, on the recent Bizarroverse arc in Superman. Also if you don’t believe Boy- and Robzarro are in love/dating then you’re absolutely wrong.

“So…”

Damian didn’t look up from Jon’s desk, or the homework he was doing for the both of them, simultaneously. “So what?”

“Did Maya brief you on the last mission?” Jon asked, dropping his arm off the side of his bed. Damian still didn’t look at him. “You know, with Bizarro and Htrae and all that?”

Damian hummed, and flipped the paper over. “She did.”

“So?”

Damian glanced up now, looking thoughtful and the tiniest bit impatient. “So _what_?”

“What do you think?”

“About _what_?!”

“All of it! Any of it!” Jon whined, flopping backwards. “Have you ever dealt with a Bizarro before? And not the one that hangs out with the Red Hood. What’s your take on it? What do you think of that Bizarro, or his planet, or Boyzarro and how he learns? I don’t know!”

He didn’t have to be looking at Damian to know he’d turned back to the desk. He could hear the pencil moving back across the papers. “You never want to know what I think of things. In fact, you often tell me to keep my opinions to _myself_.”

“Well, you weren’t at this mission, so now I do.” Jon countered. He felt like he sounded like mother, his tone full of sass. “But if you’re going to be difficult, then _whatever_.”

There was a moment of silence, then Damian snorted a laugh.

“From Maya’s story, the whole situation sounded very interesting. I’m sorry I missed it.” Damian explained. His pencil paused when Krypto came trotting into the room, and laid his head on Damian’s knee. “It sounds like, while the Bizarros are backwards, they are not without intelligence or ability to adapt. It also sounds like Boyzarro, as you called him, was very lucky to have found you. I’m glad he wasn’t left behind.”

“…What about Robzarro?” Jon asked, looking back down at his friend. Damian was sitting with his head turned slightly, petting Krypto between his ears. “What do you think of him?”

“A freak. I’d have punched him if I were present. Maya hates him, but fondly. She once said I was the brother she never had. I believe Robzarro is the brother she never _wanted_.” Damian grinned at his own barb. “Tiny is fine, though. Goliath appreciates the company. But for as annoying as Robzarro is, I suppose he is the opposite of me, much like the gloomy Boyzarro is opposite of your too pleasant self, and that’s par for the course.”

“I’m not _too_ pleasant. I’m the _normal_ amount of pleasant.” Jon pouted.

“Maybe by Kryptonian standards.” Damian smirked. “In case you forgot – you live on _Earth_.”

“Funny.” Jon drawled. “…You think Robzarro was Bat…zarro’s kid there too?”

“Well, if Boyzarro was still Bizarro’s son, then I don’t see why not.” Damian surmised.

“…He didn’t seem that concerned that his dad probably died, or that now he’s trapped on Earth for the time being.” Jon muttered.

“Well, opposites.” Damian said. “I care about my father, so maybe he didn’t care about his.” Then after a moment, “And from what Maya said, Robzarro’s main concerns were Tiny and Boyzarro. And flirting with her and everyone else around him, but I’m pretty sure she’s being overly dramatic about that.”

“…Opposites.” Jon repeated thoughtfully, and suddenly his stomach was tight. “Do you think…”

He trailed off. Damian waited for a few seconds. “Do I think what?”

Jon held his lips between his teeth, turned to look out the window.

“Do I think _what_ , Jon?”

“Do you think Bizarros _have_ to be opposite?” Jon whispered. “Like…I love my parents. But Boyzarro hated his. You’re logical, and Robzarro is emotional. Do you think if I started hating my parents, Boyzarro would suddenly love his? If you became emotional, Robzarro would be more logical?”

“Boyzarro didn’t hate his parents.” Damian corrected. “He hated how they _acted_. He didn’t hate _them_.”

“Still. You know what I mean.” Jon sighed. A bird landed on his windowsill. “Do we _have_ to be opposites? Is that just how the universe has to work?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Damian decided. “Why are you asking that?”

“Just curious.” Jon closed his eyes. “…Boy and Robzarro are in a relationship.”

Damian didn’t answer.

“Like, a _romantic_ one.” Jon clarified. “Robzarro wouldn’t stop kissing him when they found each other. I know he keeps flirting with Maya but…it’s pretty obvious he and Boyzarro are in love. Or… _hate_ , or whatever they call it.”

There was no more movement of a pencil. And even without looking, Jon knew Krypto had laid down across the room. There was just silence. Not judgmental, not tense. Just quiet.

“So?” Damian asked gently.

“So…I mean, if they break up, or go back to just being friends, does that mean you and I would automatically have to date?” And then so soft, he barely heard himself. “If they stay in love does that mean you and I _couldn’t_ be?”

Damian didn’t answer, and the minutes stretched. One, two, three. Jon didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until he took in a too deep inhale. He tried to hold in his coughs, though. Nothing like coughing up a lung after inadvertently confessing the crush on your best friend, _to_ your best friend.

And he was already embarrassed enough just by that simple fact. He was crushing on Damian. Had been for a while now.

Still, they went on four minutes, and Damian didn’t say anything. If Jon couldn’t hear his heartbeat, he might have guessed Damian left the room. So he just closed his eyes, and began wishing he didn’t open his big fat mouth in the first place.

Finally: “…You know the opposite of a friendship isn’t a romantic relationship, right?”

Jon’s eyes shot open. That…wasn’t the answer he expected.

“The opposite of a friendship is, well, an enemyship. That’s not even a word. Look what you’ve done to me, I’m making up words.” Damian sighed, like it truly bothered him. “But I mean – the opposite of love, regardless of the form, is hate. We don’t hate each other, and Robzarro and Boyzarro clearly don’t hate each other either. So it’s like you told the Boy yourself – we’re all the same.”

Jon thought about it for a moment.

“So the logic of your concern is invalid, therefore your fear is not real.” Damian explained. “So, if I were you, I wouldn’t stress about something that’s not real.”

Slowly, Jon rolled over, staring down at his friend. Damian was still sitting at his desk, their homework still spread across the surface. He was looking up at him though. Not emotionless, not really, but also not angry, or confused. Or…even _surprised_.

“Damian.” He said sternly. “Do you…do you _understand_ what I just said?”

“Of course I do.” Damian snapped. “You’re the idiot here, not me.”

“Oh.” Jon breathed, and already, he could feel his face heating up in a blush. Knew Damian could see it, by his amused smirk. “And…you…?”

“You keep telling me to keep my opinions to myself.” Damian reminded cheekily. But there was a sparkle in his eye, and a warm smile melting onto his face that might have been humming reciprocation. “So that’s exactly what I’m going to do, for the time being.”

“Wha…but…” Jon sat up as Damian stood and turned towards the door. “Damian!”

“This is a conversation for a later date, for when you are more sure of what you _feel_ , what you _want_ , and what you want to _do_ about it. As much as I’d like to help you, you are your own enemy in this situation, and there’s nothing I can do. Therefore, there is nothing to talk about.” Damian cut off. “Besides, I have both of our homework to finish. If you feel stuck, perhaps talk to my eldest brother about these types of things. Or your own father.  Or maybe you should call Robzarro – I’m sure he’d _love_ to assist you in the art of courtship.”

Jon covered his face with both hands, and groan in absolute mortification.

“But regardless. Don’t let the universe and its stupid so-called _rules_ dictate what you do or do _not_ do.” Damian offered, almost sweetly. Then a snort. “Heaves know I don’t.”

Jon chanced a peek through his fingers, to look down at his friend. At his…whatever Damian was, or might be, now.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go raid your fridge. I’m starving.” Damian declared, snapping his fingers to Krypto, who jumped to his side. But as he reached the doorway, he paused and turned back. “…And if you need somewhere to start, I’ve found that I enjoy venturing through parks encased in large urban areas.”

Jon could only gape and watch Damian sheepishly duck out of the room. Then felt a smile uncontrollably starting to spread across his cheeks. Quickly, he rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow to hide his giddy grin, while butterflies fluttered excitedly in his stomach. It was all he could do.


End file.
